Marked
by Trust.But.Verify
Summary: A story about how a young girls life is changed. Bella Swan's life was changed in an instant...will she ever be the same Bella that everone knows, or be the beast inside her. Incomplete, rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Marked**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.**

**Authors Note: **

**I got the inspiration for this story from a number of different books I've read. Hope you like it. **

Prologue:

It was a normal day, well it was at least until … I was Marked.

**Bella POV**

My alarm clock sounded at 6am.

"Argh, five more minutes" I said pleaded.

Once I got dressed I want downstairs and got some cornflakes. When I finished that I got my bag and went to my car. As I was driving out of the corner of my eye I saw him. Edward Cullen, he looked like he was in deep concentration which was a big difference from how he was at school. I looked back for a second glance, but he was gone, as though he was never there.

I got to school at the same time as Angela.

"Hey Bells, you ready for the Shakespeare exam today?" she said

"I don't think i'll ever be ready for Shakespeare…" I said

Angela just giggled and we started walking towards my locker.

As we were walking my mind was acutely aware that someone was watching me, and I completely tuned out to what Angela was saying, but nodded once in a while. The good thing about Angela was she could talk forever and she wouldn't even care if you weren't listening. We arrived at my locker and I saw him, he was staring at me like I was a memorizing picture. I looked straight back at him and he went all ridged, and tense.

The Cullen's came up from behind Edward and they all twitched when they gaze came upon me. Edward ushered them away and they looked annoyed.

I remembered Angela was still talking to me.

"-so what do you think" asked Angela

"_I got no idea." I thought_

"Hmm, that's great" I said

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Of course I was…maybe"

Just then the locker bell rang and Angela decided to go to her locker incase she forgot something, which she probably did. The hallways were practically deserted, but Edward was still there. His face full of an emotion I couldn't understand. He started walking towards me and he stopped about a meter infront of me.

"You are the only one in this school that is so hard to resist." He said

I was totally confused.

"What are you talking about? Hard to resist whats that supposed to mean?" I said sounding anxious and I have to admit…frightened.

"People tend to avoid us, their instincts tell them to run but they can't think of a reason why, so they just stay away. Our appearance it tantalizing to them, they can't help but admire us." He said almost below a whisper.

"Who are us?" I asked. I was extremely scared and even though I could have run away screaming I didn't.

"My family, we're not human." He said, he was staring at me like I was about to faint. No wonder people always thought his family was different. "We are vampires, and we know when someone isn't destined for a human life, it's like a sixth sense I guess. You have a smell that makes vampires stiffen, your voice is like music to our ears and the way you look…I couldn't even begin to describe. "

I was backing away from the moment he said _"not human"._

With a swift movement Edward jerked my head back and bit down on my neck. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, agonizing pain filled my body. The pulsing fire running through my veins, I felt like I was on fire.

Edward looked down at me and his eyes were almost pure black.

"I'm sorry, but it was either kill you or make you one of us."

"I would rather die!" I screamed at him.

He darted through the hall ways and disappeared. People came running from nearby classrooms to see what had happened. Teachers joined students and when they found me there were a lot of gasps and "oh my god".

"Somebody calls an ambulance" yelled a teacher. "It's going to be alright" he said to me in a smoothing tone.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but I just screamed, so I settled for a what-does –it-look-like look.

Among the crowd I saw the Cullen's; they were all staring at me.

The ambulance arrived 15 minutes later and they put me on a stretcher, when they got me in the ambulance they stuck morphine needles into me, but that didn't help,

Whilst we were in the ambulance I could here people murmuring about my heart beat.

"Whats going … on" I managed to say.

"Try no to talk. It your heart beat…it's very faint and you should have passed out along time ago."

My breathing quickened into short sharp gasps for air, what had Edward Cullen done to me, I barely knew the guy.

We got to the hospital in about ten minutes and the paramedics rushed me into the emergency room, where a doctor was waiting for me.

"Whats her status" he asked the paramedic

"She should have passed out a while ago, none of the medication we give her seems to be working, there is a bite mark on her neck that is fading and she's gone very pale"

"Hmm, put her in a private observation room, nobody goes in or out without my permission" he said "there's not much we can do now but just see what happens"

"Yes Doctor Cullen" said the paramedic

_Cullen! Oh my gosh, this is insane, this cant be happening to me!_

When he came close to me I tried to move the other way but the restraints on the stretcher stopped me.

He lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you know my name then?"

I nodded. Another pulse of fire went through me and I screamed in agony, it hurt so much. Dr Cullen looked at me sympathetically.

"Is there anybody you want me to call? Friends? Family?"

"My dad…died when…I was 17" I stuttered

"Ah, friends then?"

I just shook my head. The paramedic arrived just then and gave the doctor charts.

"The rooms ready." Said the paramedic

"Good take her in."

The stretcher was in motion for what seemed like a minute, then came to a halt and the nurses pushed the door open and wheel me close to the bed. Then put me on the bed.

The was air conditioned, no that it was helping, and there was no way anybody could see inside the room, the window blinds were shut.

The fire continued to push through my body and I felt like I was on the brink of death but something was holding onto me and not letting me fall.

Suddenly the heat in my body intensified and I screamed and passed out from the pain.

I could hear voices, I could smell things I couldn't smell before but I couldn't move, and my body felt like stone. Every so often a nurse would come and check up on me.

"This would be so much easier if we knew whether she was alive or not" the nurse murmured. "The girl hasn't moved for a whole day" and her voice travel out of the room.

A while after I heard the door open and someone step inside.

"Well Miss Swan, tomorrow morning you should be fine and ready to go home, but there is a catch. For the next few weeks you will be staying with me and my family."

A deep growl came from my chest. I didn't know what I was doing but I felt right, and I was furious. I wanted to kill Edward for doing this to me, not to live with him.

Dr. Cullen left the room with barely a sound, and I tried to calm myself down.

I had been hit with massive amount of pain, and I felt like I was on fire. I even stopped breathing for a while and I didn't breathe for about 5 minutes but then I needed air. I was starting to scare myself.

Every time somebody came into the room, there was a smell of copper and rust. It made me feel sick.

It must have been hours later, the fire faded into my finger tips. I felt different, weird different. I sat up and all the needles and things in me came off, I was so stiff. I found a mirror and looked at myself. I could barely recognize myself, my hair had a new depth of colour, my face had no imperfections, my body was completely pale and my eyes were crimson.

Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Ah. I see you've found your feet." He said

"What have you done to me?" I said. My voice was different, it was like velvet, and I surprised me.

"I have done nothing, it is the venom running through your veins that as changed you." He replied.

The rest of the Cullen's were waiting outside, I could see them.

"Here" he said, and put clothes infront of me. "Put these on."

I took them from his hand and stared at him.

"I'm not getting dressed infront of you." I said

"Oh right" he said

He had given me a light blue, no sleeve turtle neck top, a pair of jeans and boots. Once I had gotten dressed. I walked out side my room, and almost all the men in the room were staring at me, including one of the Cullen brothers. But the blonde wacked him over the head and he stopped looking.

"Ready" I said

I had no idea why I was going so quietly, not getting angry. But I knew as soon as I could get my hand on Edward Cullen, the more myself I would become.

"Good, have you met my family?" he asked

"Dr. Cullen I have gone to school with your children for a long time. I know who they are." I said to him.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Fine, Carlisle"

Carlisle's family grouped around me and we started to walk towards the exit. The whole hospital had new smells to me, smells I didn't even know existed. When we got out towards the parking lot, I saw him. He was standing next to his silver Volvo, and he saw me at exactly the same time I saw him.

"Grab her!" yelled the little one that looked like a pixie.

They stopped me before I could even take a step. I was about to ask what her name was but…

"The name is Alice" she said before I had a chance to ask the question.

Edward started laughing and I heard him say "she wouldn't dare".

I snarled and broke free of the grip they had on me and I ran straight towards Edward, lucky nobody saw me, because I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

**Authors Note: **

**Hope you liked it. Please Review because I love to hear what my readers think, and if I get enough reviews ill post up the next chapter quickly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Thanks to the people who alerted my story, and added it to their favorites, but could you guys please review. Sorry about not posting chapters up, but I've been living without internet (like living without…well you get the point) and by the time I've posted this I will have internet and have probably finished my story. Please Review!**

**Marked Chapter 2**

Bella POV

I was running as fast as I could towards Edward, I had no idea what I was going to do but I knew something bad was going o happen the moment I broke the Cullen's grip on me. Suddenly Edward moved at the last second and I stopped just before I smashed into his Volvo. He was just standing there, looking dumbfounded.

"_Hmm, that look suits him" I thought_

"Did you scratch my car? Did you!" he said threatening.

"What have you made me become! I can't even recognize myself anymore."

"That's not what I asked; I said did you scratch my car?"

Alice suddenly stiffened. "He really shouldn't have said that".

"NOOOOOO" yelled Edward.

But before Edward said no, I had swiped at the car and there was now a massive scratch in his door.

"Now it scratched! Happy?" I asked. I sound really angry, even to myself.

Edward took a deep breath, and looked up at me. The Cullen's had made their way over to us by now, Emmett's mouth dropped when he saw the damage I had done.

"Dude, she totally trashed your car!" yelled Emmett.

"I know that!" Edward said. He looked like he was shaking. Or maybe it was me I couldn't tell.

"We'd better go, before somebody throws somebody else into a building." said Carlisle.

We ended up leaving the hospital in Emmett's car, but he didn't let me anywhere near it until we had to get into the car. I had a feeling he thought I was going to trash his car, well at least I now know the Cullen males weakness, their cars. When arrived at the Cullen's house everybody was out of the car in about half a second, well I would have expected a little slower but I guess I was wrong.

"Nice house" I said absentmindedly.

"Thanks, we like it here" replied Carlisle.

Emmett chuckled, "I don't think there was supposed to be an answer to that comment Carlisle." Everybody laughed except me. I just didn't find it funny. A female vampire came out of the house just as everybody finished laughing.

"You should now better than to heckle you father, Emmett. And who's this?"

"I'm Bella Swan-"

But before I could say another word Edward said. "And she totally scratched my car Esme! I can't be seen in a car like that!"

I just shook my head and took a deep breath.

Esme who almost broke out laughing said, "I'm sure she didn't mean to do it, come inside and you and Emmett can play video games"

I raised an eyebrow; I think Esme was trying to belittle him. Not that I didn't find it amusing, but I had a feeling something was amiss. As I walking inside their house, it looked more like a mansion; everything had a place where it belonged. There was a massive chandelier in the lounge room, I have to admit I was impressed, but then again this was the house of the people that had just ruined my life. The little pixie haired one, stayed close to me but with a suspicious eye.

"You might want to take a seat." She said

I did what I was asked, and everybody regrouped. Esme and Carlisle stood infront of me, Edward and Emmett near the front door, Rosile, Alice and Jasper were scatted in no particular place.

"_This is seriously weird…" I thought to myself. _

"Are you feeling any pain?" asked Carlisle. I shook my head, not wanting to talk.

It was like I was having these mood swings, extreme mood swings. One minute I was calm and collected and the next I was a raging monster nobody could control.

"Well then, we can talk about whats going to happen to you from now on." said Esme.

The way she was speaking, the way everybody was speaking was making me feel uneasy.

"What do you mean, "happen to me from now on?" There is absolutely no way, in the world I'm going to let this family decide whats going to happen to me."

'_They have got to be kidding me!'_

"Too bad…" mutters Jasper.

"Whats your problem?" I replied.

"You"

"Jeez you're emotional. Drama Queen…"

"Hey, do I look like a girl to you!"

"Pretty much. When you're all emotional in my face like that. And your hair is sort of girly…"

"You did not just say that" Jasper says, grinding his teeth.

Emmett chuckles, "Coming from the guy who lets his wife take him shopping, willingly."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement. _He goes shopping? Oh my god is he gay? _

"No I'm not!"

_Oops did I just say that aloud?_ Emmett and Edward exchange awkward glances, Alice and Jasper were fuming on the couch and Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle were too busy trying not to get involved in the conversation.

"Is this family nuts or what?" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"O.K maybe we should get back to the point" Carlisle says, wanting to make sure this doesn't turn into a fight.

"When I pinch myself, everything will go back to normal. Edward isn't a vampire, he didn't bite me, his family isn't an institute of nut jobs and right now I am in my room, sleeping" I say, closing my eyes. I pinch my arm as hard as I could but felt no pain. Jasper and Alice were still angry and all the emotions flew around everywhere and this is when the fight starts. Emmett grabs Edward and chucks through a window. Rosalie and Alice were arguing about shoes…Jasper and Carlisle were arguing whether Alice was hotter than Esme.

Soon after the door bell rings and everyone instantly look at the door. "Someone's at the door" Emmett mutters.

"Took you long enough?" says Edward.

Esme walks to the door and straightens her dress and hair. _Like that was going to help…_

It ended up being Angela, and I was wondering what she was doing here? "Angela, what brings you here?" Esme asks. Angela looks puzzled at Esme's appearance but decides to ignore it.

"Hi Mrs. C, I was wondering if Alice wanted to go shopping we me tomorrow?" she asks.

"I'm in!"Yells Alice happily across the room.

"Great. See you at 10am then?" says Angela

"Yep" said Alice. As she said that she looked around the room and saw everybody, including me…

'_Oh jeez, why do I get myself in these situations?'_

"Bella, is that you?" her voice an octave higher than before.

"Um, yeah, hi Ange" I said quickly

"I thought you were in the hospital, well that's what everybody's been saying any way." She looked at me and her look became more of a stare. "You look different, I don't know what it is but you do."

"I've been sick so I'm sure I've just lost some weight and stuff. There's nothing different about me."

'_I hope' _

Esme was becoming impatient and slightly unwilling to stand there with the door open so that Angela could stare at me.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow dear, we're a little busy right now. You'll see the girls tomorrow when you go shopping." She said in a sweet tone, it was almost persuasive.

"Yeah, sure…tomorrow, um, I'll call you Alice..." She said.

"Bye" said Esme politely

"Okay, bye." Said Angela as she stepped off the front porch and practically ran to her car. Which was probably a good idea, none of us were done fighting.

"Don't even think about it!" screamed Alice. "You're driving Jasper crazy with all your emotions, and another thing…which one of you messed up my hair?"

"Get over yourself." Said Edward

"Speak for yourself." Said Emmett

"How old are you people, vampire, not human things!?" I said with force. "You're acting like a bunch of five year olds. And Alice…Edward messed up your hair."

Before anybody could say anything else Carlisle stood up. "That's enough all of you. Isabella is right."

'_About?'_

"I doubt that she's going to want us looking after her, but she's doesn't have a chose."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here! And I do have a chose, and I've made it." I said sounding fierce with my new voice.

I got up from my chair and started to walk towards the door but, not that I didn't think it was going to happen or anything, Jasper and Alice moved and blocked my way out.

'_Great, I'm in a room full of vampires, and I haven't freaked out yet. Okay. They told me I had to stay with them. Not so good. I want to leave and run away screaming and they block my escape. Now I'm freaking out."_

"Fine, not like I'd get far anyway." I stood there for a few minutes thinking about the past days. They were like a distant memory, when I looked back on them, the colours were bleak and the sounds were premature.

"Why me? I haven't done a think wrong my entire life, and yet I can scarcely remember the past few days. "

"It was either kill you or make you one of us. You may have done nothing wrong your entire life but before anybody in this room was changed they hadn't done a thing wrong either. As for your memories, like all of us, they are dimmed but not exactly forgotten." Said Carlisle, as though it was common knowledge.

"You mean that I probably wont remember most of the things that's happened in my life! Great, my life is ruined."

"You wont 'not' remember them they just wont be so clear." Said Alice, in a small voice "You're lucky, I can't remember anything, not that I'm complaining."

"Oh, somebody help me please!" I said to myself.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." Said Esme

'_I have a room?'_

Esme walked past me and started to walk up the stairs and then stopped and waited for me, I frowned slightly.

"Do I have to?" I said

She raised an eyebrow and tapped her finger on the mahogany railing. I didn't have a chose. So I just followed her, and when we got to 'my' bedroom I discovered that I didn't have a bed.

"Call if you need something." Said Esme

"Um, one problem."

"Hmm"

"Where's the bed?"

**Author's note**

**Oh my god! My internet is broken and I'm so stressed! I can't get any work done or post any of my chapters. So in advance I'm sorry for taking so long posting my chapters, but it's not my fault. My sister let a virus into the computer so I've been living without internet, which is basically like living without anything fun to do. Please Review!**

**A notice to people who haven't watched twilight yet!**

**If you haven't watched Twilight because you cant then you have my sympathies, but if you haven't watched Twilight because you don't want to then there has got to be something wrong with you. Watch Twilight!**

**PS. The movie is rushed, and they miss out on a lot of detail but overall it's a great movie. **


End file.
